Fever x Fever
by Adventuresomely
Summary: Requested; Gon thought it was clever to go out in the cold, cold rain... Killua's the one who has to take care of the consequences, as usual.


_For two particular best friends, sickness was a concept they hardly knew. Gon, with his strong immune system, rarely found himself coming down with any sort of sickness. Killua, subjected to all sorts of terrible things in his past, was virtually immune to any bacteria that threatened to sicken him. One would never suspect one of these boys to be a prime target for a virus wishing to multiply within them…_

"Gon, you idiot, get inside before you get soaked!"

_That was how it'd begun._

"Ah, give me a minute Killua! I forgot something at the lake!"

_It was pouring rain on that fateful day and Gon, stubborn as ever, chose not to bring an umbrella or anything to keep himself from getting soaked. He'd most likely figured that nothing would come about from it except for the fact that he'd be very cold once he returned. A hot bath would be sure to cure that. Gon never suspected that, in a few days' time, he would be bedridden from his little escapade._

_Call it cliché as you might, but naturally Killua was the one who was left with the responsibility of his idiot friend. They were far away from Gon's home and so there was nobody else who could take on the responsibility except for him. It was always Killua who was stuck taking care of Gon, wasn't it? No matter the situation, it always ended up this way._

Two days after Gon came back soaked to the bone and shivering from the cold, Killua woke before his friend did, just as the light from the sun was beginning to filter in from the window. The early morning silence was eerie – It wasn't often that Killua woke before Gon. It was a perfect opportunity to play a trick on his friend. As such, Killua did as he always did when he was the first awake; he gave Gon a good nudge that was almost enough to knock the unsuspecting boy out of their temporarily shared bed. This was when he first noticed something was wrong.

Gon didn't budge or make a single sound, even as he was about to fall out of bed. Killua was quick to register this fact and caught Gon before he could fall to the ground and get hurt. He promptly dragged the boy back onto the bed, more towards the center than not. This wasn't right at all. Gon should have reacted.

"Gon…?"

Killua shook Gon's shoulders, gaining a small, quiet groan from the shorter boy. Innocent brown eyes slowly peaked open, but quickly squinted shut once more at the sun's bright light. Relief flooded through Killua at the small signal that Gon was alright for the most part. Gon had really scared him for a minute.

"Nnm… Killuaaaa…" Gon's voice sounded dry and raspy, being just above a whisper. "Killua… My head hurts a lot…"

"Your head?" Killua placed his hand upon his friend's forehead, his eyes going wide at what he felt. It was no wonder Gon had slept in later than Killua and why he was in pain; he had what felt like a very high fever. Gon was ill; undoubtedly from his trip through the rain and back. As much as Killua wanted to smack him for being such an idiot, he had other matters to focus on now. He had to play mother hen and nurse Gon back to health, lest the fever get much worse than it already was.

"You idiot… Just stay here in bed. You have a fever, so we need to bring it down."

In no position to fight back against Killua or exert his own will, Gon weakly nodded. His head was pounding, his stomach felt sick and his whole body seemed to ache all over. Whatever bug had gotten into him had hit hard and all he wanted to do was sleep until it went away.

As Gon slowly turned on his side away from the light that filled the room, Killua went off to find something cold to set on Gon's forehead. Only a few moments passed until the taller boy came back into the room with two ice packs in hand. In this time, Gon had found himself dozing off despite the pain he was in, too exhausted to fight off the fatigue that drained away his energy. Killua proceeded to close all of the blinds so that it was dark in the room and went to Gon's side once more. He wouldn't show it, but Killua was more worried than he let on.

A gentle touch rolled Gon onto his back once more, where Killua placed one of the ice packs upon his forehead. This earned a quiet moan of discomfort from the exhausted boy, but there was nothing he could do to fight back currently. He simply let Killua take care of him as he wished.

It continued for two hours as Killua went to and fro, changing the ice packs every now and again. In this time period, disregarding Killua's initial grumblings about how stupid Gon was, the taller boy hardly complained for the remaining duration of time. At some point, Gon had fallen asleep, his breathing evening out as his fever began to lessen. Once Killua had managed this success, he sighed rather exhaustedly, glancing over at half-full cup of water and an empty bowl of soup that sat unattended.

Besides change the ice packs frequently, Killua had also taken onto himself cooking for Gon and bringing him water whenever he needed it, sometimes half-forcing the shorter to drink. Now that everything seemed to be fine for the time being…

"…Maybe a short rest won't kill me."

After all, he could be tending to Gon all night if the fever came back.

Killua, despite Gon's current sickness, climbed right back into bed where he had been before. He gently nudged Gon towards his side of the bed again, pulling the blanket over himself. He made sure to give Gon a majority of it of course; anything and everything to help his dearest and most important friend, even small things like that.

The next morning thereafter was filled with regret. This time, Gon was full of energy as he clambered out of bed, completely rid of his fever. Killua on the other hand wasn't quite so lucky in this turn of events.

"Ugh… My head is pounding…"

So much for neither of them getting sick.


End file.
